Tomb tapper
Thaalud, more commonly known as tomb tappers, are fifteen-foot tall intelligent constructs designed by the ancient Netherese empire to defend it against the depredations of the phaerimm. Their existence can be traced back to the very beginning of the Shadowed Age of Netheril's history, when a group of arcanists created them to seek out the source of the magical drain that was beginning to reach across Netheril. Tomb tappers appear as tall, naked, sexless, hairless humanoids with hard, smooth blue-gray skin, claws that can dig through solid rock, and great toothed mouths in their bellies. Their featureless heads have earned them the nickname "the faceless." They communicate by means of a humming sound created by skin vibrations (a language partially understood by mind flayers) and by 120 ft-range telepathy. Ecology Wrought from the fusion of magic, elemental earth, and the bodies of nine volunteers from the poor districts of Netheril, the archwizards created the first Thaalud (tomb tappers). These faceless warriors were given a lust for magic, an inherited memory (giving access to the recollections of their ancestors), an ideology of the purity of magic, and an insane hatred for nonhuman spellcasting creatures. Their union with elemental earth turned the Thallud into ground-dwelling beasts-delivering them into the realms of the phaerimm (The Netherese had no idea as to the source of the magic dragon spells at the time they created the tomb tappers). Nevertheless, their plan succeeded. During the tappers' excursion into the deep earth, they've run afoul of Illithids, umber hulks, Drow, and Duergar. Because of their incredible recollection, the actions of these races have never been forgotten, or forgiven. Their primary enemy is the phaerimm, whom they attack over all other targets. Tapper skin varies in porosity at will: through it, they take in needed water. Their jaws can crush rock to extract mineral sustenance. They can digest iron from blood and marrow if available-but they do not hunt to eat. They wield great, 10-foot-long hammers of arenite, a magma alloy harder than most rock. Tappers can dig through rock with their claws, but use their hammers to split rock when a smooth surface is desired. Combat A tapper attack with iron-hard, long-fingered hands that deliver massive damage, and it also hurls itself atop opponents to bite with its abdominal mouth (crushing and tearing armor, rock, and bone). If it doesn't want to close with opponents, it uses a great hammer. A tapper can wield this weapon one-handed and throw it with great accuracy. Tappers see by sonar (emitting inaudible sound much like a bat) that is accurate up to 440 feet, making them susceptible to silence spells. This sense enables them to locate invisible and displaced creatures and objects, and it makes them immune to visual illusions and other vision-related spells. Tappers can animate rock once every two hours and can detect magic at will. They're immune to spells with mind-affecting or charming effects, such as hold monster, geas, and similar spells. They're also immune to all fire and cold-based attacks. When killed, they permanently turn to stone. Environment Tomb tappers received their name from their habit of burrowing into the depths to plunder tombs, temples, and caves in search of magic items, which they bear off. They usually try to seize magic from beings that they encounter. Magic is sacred to a tomb tapper; they never use any magic gained, instead choosing to protect and venerate such items. Tappers spend their long lives in the search for The Source of All Magic, which they believe to be hidden deep in the earth. They're in awe of earth elementals, believing them to be created at this mysterious source, and are reluctant to attack them. Tappers keep as treasure (owned by the clan as a whole), all magical items. They guard these watchfully. As personal treasure, they keep pretty rocks. These are stored in caverns of glowrock in the utter depths. Trivia (TBA) Category:Constructs Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures